The Hottest Love Has the Coldest End
by LingLing20009
Summary: Draco cannot deny the urges he has, and Harry is just horny. But what starts as selfish sex turns into more...They end up deeper than they could have ever imagined, what happens when it all goes wrong? rated M for sex, cussing, and possible violence R&R!


A/N- So I'm pretty much the lamest lame author ever to write ever, because I haven't written in like, months. See, my love life fell flat, and I was suffering from a serious case of writers block. I now have re-gained my inspiration, not from experience, but from reading more fanfiction, which is always fun. I will make a huuuuuge conscious effort to update waaaayyy more often now, I promise. I think it's been too long to finish my other stories, so I'm going to start a new one. Hope you like it!

Non-DH compliant, get over it.

Disclaimer- Unfortunately, I do not own these amazingly sexy characters. If I did, I would have written myself into the book, so I could be with Draco…. Lol.

_The hottest love has the coldest end…_

_Chapter One_

This urge that he kept having, it had to stop. His body couldn't take it anymore. This was cruel, what he felt every second of every minute of every day. He was done. He was going to do something about it, even if it was humiliating, shameful, and so very, very _wrong._

Harry Potter was having a normal day. Well, as normal as someone who worked at the Ministry of Magic as an Auror could expect. With Voldemort gone, and the majority of the Death Eaters rounded up and in Azkaban, the Auror's job was pretty easy. They received calls about twice a week, someone saying they spotted one of the few uncaptured Death Eaters, and then went to investigate. Nothing much ever happened. What was once a seemingly exciting job choice was now the most boring department in the Ministry.

Harry didn't mind, though. He was a thinker, and this gave him plenty of time to think about whatever struck his fancy, while getting paid for it. And lately, the thing that struck his fancy just so happened to be a _who._

Since Ginny, he hadn't had much in the way of "action", and it was wearing on him. One can only pleasure oneself so many times before it gets redundant and boring. So he couldn't help but take a look at some of his co-workers, hoping to find one worth pursuing. That day, sitting in the cafeteria, he never would have guessed in a million years who made his stomach tingle like it hadn't in years.

_It can't be, _he thought. But then, _why the hell not? I'm horny, and I bet they are too. I've been looking to try something new, and that's certainly new, isn't it?_

Draco walked into the cafeteria that day with the thought of his quest flowing through his brain. That was why at first he thought he imagined Harry staring at him with an almost _adoring_ expression. But when he kept staring, as Draco made his way through the line and to the register, he knew it had to be real. He had an imagination, but not one _that _good. Harry stood up as Draco sat down at a table near the window, and Draco's heart skipped a beat. He felt himself start to harden, just as he always did 

when Harry was near. _Well, _he thought, _there's no time like the present to solve my "issue". He must have some reason for coming over here… I'll just casually ask him out…_

While he was lost in his mind, figuring out the best way to ask out the man who had been his enemy up until the end of the war, Draco was nudged by a very sexy elbow.

"Hey, dude, what's up?" Harry said, so casually, like he always sat with Draco in the cafeteria.

"Uh…. Um, nothing, I guess," Draco replied dumbly. His hard on was hindering his ability to form complete sentences.

"Well, I was just wondering, if you weren't doing anything, if you'd like to have dinner with me tonight?" Harry looked at him questioningly, a hint of a teasing smile behind his normally blank face.

Draco just stared, stunned beyond words. Was this some kind of joke? It can't be real. _Aw, hell. Why the fuck not just go with it? It saves me the humiliation. _

"Uhm, sure. I'm free. I'd love to"

A/N-sooooo what do you think?? Should I keep going? It's going to be a longer-ish one, I think. I already have the end all planned out, but the middle's a crap shoot at this point, so any suggestions are welcome. R&R!!


End file.
